A portable electronic device has a display on one surface thereof, and may output a screen according to an operation of the device. Further, the portable electronic device is made thin and light for portability. The electronic device may be easily damaged according to an external impact or a fall impact. An accessory protection cover may be provided for preventing damage.
The accessory protection cover that surrounds an electronic device according to the related art may be damaged due to various daily life scratches according to the usage of the user. When scratches are generated, potential problems in the performance of the accessory protection cover may be generated, deteriorating an aesthetic feeling and causing an unpleasant feeling to the user.